


Ты никогда не видел такую долгую снежную бурю

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Shinjipolezai



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinjipolezai/pseuds/Shinjipolezai
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному макси «Между созвездиями»
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869439
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Ты никогда не видел такую долгую снежную бурю

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Между созвездиями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788229) by [fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020). 



> Размещение: после деанона с указанием автора.


End file.
